bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sekai Kiba
'Sekai Kiba '(lit World Fang) is the of Zanpakutou of Kazuma Shiroku. Sealed State In its sealed state it resembles a normal katana with a white and black handle and a gold colored "V" shaped hilt and square pommel. Its sheath is white with a bold black line along both sides vertically. Shikai Special Abilities Its release command is "Eclipse". In released state 2 gauntlets and grieves decorated white with black diamonds appear on each arm and leg. A large shield appears on the back with a golden circle inside a green octogon for a pattern. The circle measures how many "shots" have been used out of eight by fading per usage. It posseses two known abilities. *Midnight Sun: Using a process similar to photosynthesis the user can heal themselves and others of various wounds as long as they are not too severe and there is enough light for a fuel source. *Polar Night: By concentrating his spiritual pressure Kazuma can release a large burst of energy from either gauntlet(s) of grieve(s). The user can only fire 8 shots per day and can make the attack stronger by compiling bursts (ie. using 2 or more shots in one gauntlet(s) of grieve(s) or firing off in more than one). Bankai Its name is shown to be Tomerarenai Sekai Kiba (lit. Unstoppable World Fang) In Bankai state a Zanbatō sword forms with the blade split down the middle with one side black and the other white. A large hole is located in the center of the blade and the ricasso forming a diamond pattern with opposite color scheme for each side. Kazuma gains a green tattered vest with a large turtle-shell image with a yin-yang symbol inside it on its back. *It displays the ability to seperate down the center and can be used as both a large single sword or two swords (though noted that while doing so Kazuma says its power is halved). While seperated it is interesting to know that Kazuma calls the blades by two seperate names instead of its bankai. The white is called Dispeling Shadow and the black Grinding Shadow. **Dispeling Shadow appears to have the effect to reduce or even negate force or damage inflicted on it. **Grinding Shadow displays the ability to increase its own cutting power to inflict more damage. *Bursting Shadow: A large silver energy slash. When the blade joins together it loses the abilities that each blade has seperate but can perform a Hollowfication When Kazuma dons his mask, he gains his additional hollow abilities that he uses in sync with his shinigami. *Polar Bullet: Using the Polar Night technique, Kazuma charges a bala with it and shoots the charge off. Besides having more power the attack is able to travel a short distance riding on the bala. *Engulfing Shadow: Claimed to be his strongest technique, Kazuma charges a cero in the center hole of his bankai in joined form and releases. The attack causes his cero to follow inside his Bursting Shadow technique and "comsumes all" when it explodes inside the causing a destructive energy wave.